Rise of the Titans
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to Hostile Encounters. Three months have passed and Garnett finally resurfaces, searching for a weapon that will reclaim all that he has lost. Knowing that their brother is up to no good, Team Scales heads out to stop him. Secrets are revealed and the ancient history of the Mythsetians is explored while the Mythos family tries to stop their deranged brother.


**Well, here it is everyone: chapter one of Rise of the Titans and I know some of you have been waiting a long time for this. A lot is going to happen in this story so buckle down, grab some popcorn and get ready! **

**There will be no romance between Shadow and Azure in this story. Shadow's involvement is no longer necessary in the Mythsetians' lives and Shadow and Azure's relationship is as far as it's going to go. **

* * *

Deep in a heavily populated city, the sun shone high above the hustle and bustle of the busy streets. The city's inhabitants lived their lives like any ordinary day. None of them noticed the slouched figure sitting against a brick wall of the darkened alley that smelled of dried urine and trash that hadn't been picked up in weeks and was starting to grow it's own mold. The bird's bright orange and blue feathers were gritty, covered in dirt and frayed at the ends. His purple eyes glared at the people passing by the alley's entrance. How dare these inferior surfacers not acknowledge who he is? Did they not know the noble descendent of the great Mythos when they saw him?

Of course they didn't. He was no longer noble. He was no longer the ruler he once was. All the power and control he once had: gone, stripped of him by his insurgent siblings. His own blood had turned against him. Well, not all of them.

Garnett's head snapped up towards the other end of the alley as the only two who remained loyal to him, his youngest brothers Pine and Ghost, came up to him with packaged foods and drinks in their arms.

"Uh, Garnett, we found some food. Not sure how good it's gonna be though," Pine said, as the mute Ghost agreed with a nod. They both set the food down next to Garnett as they sat on the cold concrete with him.

Garnett turned his vicious glare to the wall across from him, his eyes nearly burning through it as he imagined the faces of his rebellious siblings: Umber and Azure. He was confident that he kept Umber in line; all the beatings he gave the dog certainly put the submissive, weak little one in his place. Umber had been right; he did not know his brother at all. But it was all the little dragon's fault: Azure, his youngest and most difficult to control. When he called, everyone would fall into place, but Azure… she would not. She would find opportunity after opportunity to hinder Garnett's authority. And even after he savagely broke her in front of everyone, she still fought back. She had a drive and tenacity that made Garnett glower with anger and hatred. That spark she had, it disgusted him. Since it was she who set the events that led to his current situation, it would be she who suffered the most.

He recalled the moment on their island when Azure entered that trance. Never in a million years had Garnett seen the extent of one element's powers go that far. And now he forever had a reminder of his pathetic defeat burned into his flesh. His vibrant orange feathers fell out after Azure struck him right in the chest with a bolt of lightning, leaving the hideous scar exposed for all to see. The skin that showed was scarred with fraying lines of darkened skin in the shape of a bolt of lightning, which only further served as a painful reminder for his humiliating defeat. In the span of a few hours, he went from the leader of a noble, ancient people to a worthless, street bum. He lost everything.

They would pay; they would all pay. But she would be the first to suffer. He would make an example out of her, after he took from her everything she holds dear and stripped her of the powers that scarred him so.

"So, what are we supposed to do now? We can't go back home, now that Umber's in charge," said Pine, munching on a fast food burger. "Hey this stuff is pretty good!" Ghost nodded in agreement.

"Do not get used to it, Pine. Umber's rule is a minor setback, one that I intend to rectify," Garnett growled, balling his hand into a fist.

"But what are we supposed to do? There's only three of us now and we can't take back the island by force if everyone is united under Umber."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing, brother. Do you really think I would not have another plan?" Garnett spat, standing up in a huff.

"Then what?"

"Tell me, Pine, how much do you know of the Mythsetian Relics?" Garnett asked, interrupting his brother.

"Uh…"

"I thought so." Garnett moved to a patch of dirt in the concrete and began drawing figures in the dirt as Pine and Ghost gathered around him. "Each house has an ancient relic associated with their original ancestor," he started as he finished drawing out the seven crests of the Mythsetian houses. "These ancient relics are sacred to their respective families and have been passed down to each house head for generations. You'll recognize some: Raphaella's Staff of Arch, Esmeralda's Shew Stone of Divinus, Kabuto's Amulet of Tilasm, Caudata's Shroud of Mestaclocan and Phoebe's Blade of Psyche." He crossed out each family's crest as he listed off the relics. "The relics of the Galen house and our family have been lost for centuries."

"But what are we supposed to do?" asked Pine.

"Shut up, you insufferable buffoon and let me finish! The Arbalest was lost in the Purge, but that is not what we want. What we want is the Orb of Mythos."

"Orb of Mythos?"

"Yes, the sacred relic to our ancestor. Legends say that it can bestow great powers to those of Mythos blood, but there is another power it holds, one that no one else knows about. This… this is what I will use to take back what is rightfully mine," he whispered, glaring intently at the crest of his family.

"So where do we find it?"

"All we need is a map, and I know just where to find one. Come!" he ordered, as Pine followed him obediently.

Ghost lingered behind for a moment, glancing at the uncrossed Mythos sign. He reached into his golden snake bracelet and pulled out an old page that looked to be over centuries old. He carefully folded it open and glanced at the old script on the page. He lifted his gaze up to the back of his phoenix brother, his eyes locked with determination before tucking the page back into his bracelet and following after Garnett.

* * *

**Well, it's short but it's just the start! Stay tuned for more!**

**Next Chapter: We return to G.U.N. to catch up with Team Scales and the progress of Shamrock's treatments.**


End file.
